The Captain's Teddy Bear
by Mary Elliott
Summary: Lee's is having trouble sleeping


THE CAPTAIN'S TEDDY BEAR

It had been a long and treacherous mission but once again, _Seaview_ returned home safely **-** with a boat in need of time in dry dock and some crewmembers slightly damaged **-** but still alive and kicking. Upon arriving in Santa Barbara, Admiral Nelson was at NIMR when he received a phone call from his friend Admiral Starke. Jiggs needed the _Seaview_ at Pearl Harbor ASAP for an emergency mission. She would be loaded up with supplies and equipment to be delivered to a sea lab located deep under the Pacific Ocean **,** along with a replacement for an injured member of the science team. The malfunction that injured the scientist had also contaminated many of their supplies; they'd salvaged enough to last three weeks, and could not wait for the regularsupply run that Seaview would make in three months. The voyage to the lab and back would only take seven days.

Jiggs suggested Nelson could give his crew an extended shore leave in Hawaii when they returned. Knowing that that boat could be repaired and restocked in a week's time Harriman agreed in turn, first asking his friend for a favor. After hanging up Nelson called Crane and Morton to his office to advise them of the new mission.

Receiving the news the officers realized it was useless to object due to the urgency of the mission, however they knew the men aboard _Seaview_ were in need of some R &R. Mr. Morton left to inform the crew that all leaves had been canceled. It was agreed to have the men rotate time off from the boat so at least everyone would have a short time ashore, including the officers.

The repairs and reloading of supplies went off without a hitch and _Seaview_ left in the seven days that Admiral Nelson had predicted.

Reaching Pearl the crew of the submarine expertly handled the loading of the cargo bound for the sea lab. Dr. Jamison insisted that Captain Crane, who had been one of the "slightly damaged" men on the last mission, spend the 72 hours on shore leave. Since, once again, he had not stepped off the boat while overseeing the repairs during the week in Santa Barbara the doctor warned he was close to exhaustion. If he did not take a break, he would force the good doctor to bring out "the needle" to ensure the skipper rested. Admiral and XO assured him that therewas no reason for him to stay on board during the short stop at Pearl;Chief Sharkey and Mr. Morton could easily handle the work. Lee reluctantly agreed knowing he would get no relief from Jamie's badgering and Chip's smothering.

Since he was going ashore, Nelson handed Lee a letter to be dropped off with Commander Jackson at COMSUBPAC.

Lee was not heard or seen for the 72 hours of his enforced mini vacation. Much to the doctor's dismay the skipper came back seemingly more exhausted than when he left. Crane told Jamie not to worry; he was fine; he'd spent a very active three days enjoying himself. He was sure when he got agood night's sleep that night, everyone would be happy. Chip and Jamie scrutinized him carefully, and seeing no signs of injury, reluctantly accepted his version of his leave. The Captain gave the order to leave port and _Seaview_ majestically set sail with their visitor and cargo safely aboard, with the crew refreshed from their short time ashore.

Chip was upset with his friend when he showed up in the control room not looking refreshed at all the next morning. Lee just sheepishly grinned, and under his breath so the crew could not overhear, told the Exec that he'd experienced trouble falling asleep; he must still be wound up from his time at Pearl. Chip was curious as this seemed very unlike the Captain Cranewho had returned from many missions with _Seaview_ and ONI and unless injured and in pain had no trouble sleeping. What in the world had his friend been up to that prevented him from sleeping? If he found out Lee was playing James Bond, even for a couple days, heads, namely Crane's, would roll. The skipper told him to drop the subject and picking up a pencil, Lee examined the chart on the table. Chip kept a close eye on the captain throughout their watch but he didn't detect any sign of injury or tension so maybe, just maybe, Lee was telling the truth about his activities ashore. He would mention his concern to Jamie if the skipper showed up in the same condition tomorrow morning.

Chip awoke in the middle of night from a very confusing dream and found it hard to return to sleep. He decided to go down to the wardroom and get himself a cup of hot cocoa to help him relax. Passing Lee's cabin he noticed a light under the door and quietly pushed open the door enough to peek in. He saw his friend pacing up and down muttering under his breath. Softly closing the door he continued on to the wardroom and returned in a short time with two mugs of steaming hot cocoa. He was determined to find the underlying cause of his best friend's problem.

"Okay Lee, what's up? What in the world happened in Hawaii that is turning you into an insomniac? And don't give me that hogwash about still feeling the effects of your time off."

Knowing he had no choice in the matter Lee sat down on the bunk and took a sip from the mug Chip had handed him. At first, the young captain had difficulty finding the words to explain his troubles. Really it was outrageous he was having this problem, after all he was the youngest submarine captain in the Navy and now commanding the world famous _Seaview_. He could trust his best friend not to laugh at him, but heaven forbid, what would the crew think of him if they found out what his problem was. Glancing at Chip with pouting lips and half-closed eyes that make him look like a little boy, he told Morton his sad story. Chip bit his lip trying not to laugh at Lee's hound dog expression. Boy oh boy, he was never going to let his friend live this one down. He took the now empty mug, and motioned his friend to get under the covers. He quietly talked to his friend telling him they soon will be back at Pearl Harbor and everything would be all right. Lee's eyes drooped and he snuggled down under the blankets turning on his side as he hugged the pillow in his arms, whispering something his friend could not believe he heard. It was only a few moments until Chip could tell Lee's breathing had slowed. He had fallen asleep. The XO tiptoed out of the cabin and soundlessly closed the door.

The next morning came too soon but at least the skipper looked a little rested from his few hours of slumber. Jamie however was not satisfied, and no one could blame him considering the times the captain kept claiming he was fine. Knowing he would not get a straight answer from the man himself, he reached out to the next best source, the exec. Catching Chip leaving the wardroom after lunch, Doc expressed his concern over the skipper's tired looking appearance. Not wanting to, but knowing he had no chance to evade the issue, he took Jamie by the arm and led him out into the passage way and around the corner to avoid anyone overhearing the conversation. With their backs to the doorway the two officers did not see Riley and Kowalski coming down the corridor having been sent by Admiral Nelson to pick up food trays for their visitor and himself to be delivered to Nelson's lab. Both crewmen knew they shouldn't eavesdrop, but when they heard the skipper's name mentioned they stopped and listened. Both men thought a great deal of the captain and scuttlebutt was he was sick or once again injured. They felt it was their duty to help look after Captain Crane, even if it meant snooping on the Doctor and Mr. Morton.

"Don't worry Jamie; Lee's just been having a hard time sleeping. I found him pacing the floor at 0330 this morning but I got him to drink some hot cocoa and tucked him back in bed so he did get three hours of sleep."

"What's concerning me is the reason for not sleeping. Is he in pain or did he get mixed up in something while we were in port?"

"You have to promise never, and I mean never, to let Lee know I told you this. It seems the reason he can't sleep at night is because…"

Just then, someone dropped a tray in the wardroom and the two seamen missed the rest of what Mr. Morton was saying, but thankfully, the Doctor repeated it in an incredulous voice.

"Are you telling me that the Captain of the _Seaview_ can't sleep because his teddy bear is back at Pearl Harbor?"

"That's exactly the problem; he's missing his teddy bear. Now remember, not a word to anyone. I have to report to the conn. Don't worry, I'll make sure Lee gets his cocoa tonight before he goes to bed and I'll even tuck him inwith a bedtime story about a boy and his mermaid."

Chip laughed and walked away as the doctor continued towards Sick Bay shaking his head in wonderment.

Riley and Kowalski could not believe their ears. Their captain slept with a teddy bear? They were grinning ear to ear as they entered the wardroom to pick up the food and hurried to deliver it knowing they were overdue.

When Riley and Kowalski were relieved by the next shift, they went to grab supper excitingly talking between themselves about what they overheard. Finding room next to Patterson and the chief, they continued the conversation bringing the other two men up to date about the Captain and his teddy bear. At first Sharkey laid into them for eavesdropping on the officers **'** conversation, but when they explained their concern over the captain's condition he overlooked their actions. The voices grew in volume attracting others in the mess and soon all 16 men present were aware of the skipper's unique sleeping problem.

"Okay you guys, now that we know what the problem is what do we do to solve it? It's not like we can take turns singing lullabies to the captain. Whatever we do, make sure no one finds out Stu and Ski were eavesdropping, because Mr. Morton will have them scrubbing the decks with their toothbrushes."

"I don't know Chief, the XO did say he was going to tuck in the skipper and read him a bedtime story. Maybe we can volunteer for that duty?"

"Riley you are unbelievable! Mr. Morton was joking. You think the skipper would put up with even his best friend mothering him like that? We have to do something to help him sleep, man have you seen those dark circles under his eyes. Who knows what kind of harm he could do to himself when he so tired."

"The Chief's right, Stu, the skipper would keelhaul anyone who'd try that. I think the best thing we can do right now is to keep aclose eye on him and prevent any accidents. Maybe Doc or Mr. Morton will come up with a solution."

Riley suddenly smiled to himself as he came up with the perfect solution. He wasn't going to share his idea for fear of being teased about it. He'd wait one more night before he acted. The men present agreed to keep a lookout for the captain if it appeared he once again had a sleepless night. As the gang broke up three other men's eyes lit up as they all thought they had come up with a solution. None of them wanted to share theiridea with the others because they were afraid of looking foolish to their coworkers.

Once again, Captain Crane had great difficulties falling asleep after he completed his nightly walk around the boat. Chip had dutifully brought him his hot Cocoa but instead of reading a bedtime story, they sat up playing cards until 0100 hours when the XO finally called it quits **.** Laughingly he made his friend get in the bunk and tucked him in. Reminding him it was only four more days to Pearl and his beloved teddy bear, Chip walked out turning off the light and closing the door behind him. Lee tossed and turned punching the pillow trying to get comfortable. He finally rolled over onto his side and once again hugged the pillow, closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep. After two hours he gave up and tossed on his clothes to do his second nightly walk about. The scuttlebutt had reached the entire crew including the officers so no one was very surprised to see him roaming the boat in the early morning.

Chip and the CMO were having coffee in the wardroom when Lee walked in grabbing a much-needed strong cup of coffee. The two men looked at their captain and shook their heads.

"Okay skipper, how much sleep, if any, did you get last night? Because, to be truthful, you look like shit."

"Quit bugging me **,** Jamie. I got a couple hours. I'm fine. Once I have coffee I'll be in great shape."

"Don't go giving me that 'I'm fine' routine; anyone looking at you can see you are exhausted. You're going back to bed and I'm going to Sick Bay to grab something to knock you out. Chip can handle the boat today."

"That's not going to happen, Dr. Jamison, once I finish this coffee I'm going to thecontrol room do my job."

Chip decided a go-between was necessary. "Come on Lee, be sensible. You need a good eight to 10 hours of sleep. We won't be getting to the lab until late this afternoon so why don't you follow Jamie's advice?"

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine." Purposely looking at his watch, he gulped down the rest of his drink and got up. "Are you coming, Mr. Morton? It wouldn't look good for the captain and his second in command to bothbe late. I think we should run a couple drills this morning to keep everyone on their toes, don't you agree?"

Chip just shook his head and got up to follow his commanding officer. Before he left, he bent down and told the CMO he would keep an eye on the skipper. Maybe Jamie should bring the admiral up to speed since he was busy in his lab with their visitor and had hadlittle contact with the captain. The doctor nodded and as soon as he finished eating made his way to Nelson's lab.

Luckily, Admiral Nelson was alone so Jamie was free to speak his mind. At first Nelson was concerned that Lee was hiding an injury, but when Jamison told him the reason their friend was not sleeping was because of the missing teddy bear the admiral broke out in a hearty laugh.

"I think I can solve the problem, Will. Let me contact a couple people and get back to you. Do you think Lee is really in any danger? You know he's used to going long periods without much sleep."

"I know, but he was injured on the last mission and even though he took a brief shore leave, it appears he didn't get much rest. How long can a man function on two hours of sleep? I'd just be happier with a well-rested **c** aptain running this boat."

"Don't worry, I'll have a discreet word with Mr. Morton. If he feels the skipper is not fit, I'll tell him to report to the both of us and the necessary steps will be taken. Would that satisfy you?"

"I just wish that man wouldn't be so stubborn about his well-being. Go ahead and make your calls if you think you can solve this problem."

While Nelson was in his cabin waiting for Sparks to connect his call, he was making plans in his head. Knowing the commander, no matter how Nelson handled this Lee would be upset. Sparks reported he had his party on videophone and Harry laid out the plan for the man on the screen. Itwas useless to be diplomatic so he simply ordered the man to have the necessary items ready for the flying sub when it arrived. The admiral would get back to him with an ETA that, unfortunately, would be early the next morning since they needed all hands to download the cargo. Harry was softly whistling to himself as he waited for Chief Sharkey's arrival. Once Francis reported, the Admiral ordered him to have the flying sub ready to leave the moment they left the sea lab. Kowalski would be the pilot with Patterson acting as copilot.

Seaview's arrival at the sea lab was uneventful much to the relief of all. The delivery of supplies and equipment went off without a hitch and in record time since they worked throughout the night.

Dr. Jamison had put his foot down once the unloading started and ordered the Captain to his cabin to rest even if he didn't fall asleep. Unfortunately, that turned out to be a very BAD idea. Ten minutes after Mr. Maxwell took the conn and relieved the skipper, Crane was yelling for Mr. Morton to report to the Captain's cabin immediately! Receiving the call in the missile room, Chip handed the clipboard to Sharkey and told him to continue the unloading. Hurrying to respond to the call wondering what had happened for Lee to be using such a tone over the intercom, heknocked on the door and received permission to enter.

Standing at attention in front of the captain, he was shocked at his friend's demeanor. Stiffly upright in front of his desk with his arms folded across his chest, his right foot impatiently tapping and his amber eyes flashing with anger, Lee stared at his friend. Chip stood still not knowing what had caused this display of fury. Lee finally unfurled his arms and pointed towards his bunk. There, in a neat row sat four stuffed teddy bears. One was dressed in a hula skirt, bikini top and lei. The next had on bell-bottom trousers, a jumper and a sailor's cap tilted at a jaunty angle. The third was dressed in a very loud printed pair of shorts wearing sunglasses and a T-shirt printed with "Hang 10". The final stuffed toy was a plain old-fashioned teddy bear with anadorable grin.

"Mr. Morton! Could you tell me the meaning of this display? Is this one of your jokes? Because, if it is, I am not amused!"

"Captain, Lee, I have nothing to do with this. I swear I didn't tell anyone your secret except for Jamie and that was only to keep you out of Sick Bay. He was sure you were lying about being hurt or sick, but he wouldn't pull off anything like this. You've got to believe me."

Looking at his best friend's stricken face Lee calmed down **,** knowing Chip was not the culprit. He grinned his apology and looked at the stuffed bears again. Pointing to the first he said 'Sharkey', pointing to the second he guessed 'Kowalski' and the third was easy, it had to be Riley. Then thinking for a moment he finally came up with Patterson. Chip looked at each bear as Lee pointed, nodding his agreement at the skipper's assessment of the guilty parties. It was no use wondering how the men found out, they both knew how quickly scuttlebutt traveled on the sub.

"Well, you can't fault them for trying to help their captain solve his problem. You think one of them could be a solution? I know none of them are your teddy but…."

"Not even close." Lee laughed. He should be mad that these men entered his quarters without permission but he was touched at their concern for his welfare.

"Just get them out of here and return them to their owners. I'm sure whomever they bought them for will be happy to receive their present. And thank them for me. I'm sure you'll have a thing to say about their unauthorized entry. Just don't be too hard on them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to follow doctor's orders and try to take a nap. Call me if there's any problems, and Chip, I mean that."

Without a word, the exec picked up the gifts and started to leave. Turning around at the door, he looked at his friend and chuckled.

"Do you want me to find out the mastermind behind this?"

"No, I don't think it would do any good to ask. No one is going to rat out anyone."

Not wanting to be caught walking around the boat with an arm full of teddy bears Chip simply went to his cabin and picked up the mic and ordered the four men to report to him immediately. Within minutes the four crewmen stood in front of a ticked off, or so it seemed to them, XO. Chip had a difficult time keeping a straight face as each of them stood clutching their small teddy bears waiting for the lowering of the boom **.** He proceeded to lay into them for violating the privacy of their commanding officer, but not before relaying the skipper's thanks. Dismissed, they returned to their duties. Before he went back to the missile room Chip took a quick detour to Sick Bay to relay the latest event to Jamie. Maybe this would put a smile on the doctor's face.

Two thirds of the way through the unloading Admiral Nelson summoned Kowalski and Patterson to his cabin. Giving them their orders concerning picking up the packages with the flying sub he dismissed them from duty, telling them to rest; it would be a long round-trip flight. He placed the promised call and upon receiving confirmation that everything was ready for pickup, he gave the ETA. Switching off the video phone, he leaned back in his chair with a smile as he imagined his friend's face upon receiving the packages. Finishing off his cigarette so not to endure one of Will's lectures, he got up and made his way to Sick Bay to fill the doctor in on his plan.

It was midafternoon the next day when Sparks contacted Admiral Nelson that the flying sub would be docking in five minutes. The Admiral summoned Dr. Jamison to meet him in the control room. Now if Patterson and Kowalski followed their orders everything would work out to Nelson's satisfaction.

The admiral and the doctor entered the control room just as the flying sub completed her docking. Captain Crane started towards the hatch but was stopped by Admiral Nelson's command. Nelson and Jamison positioned themselves so that Captain Crane's back was towards the nose of the boat preventing him from seeing Kowalski and Patterson exiting the flying sub. Ski hurried forward and handed the Admiral an oblong box while Pat stayed at the open hatch.

"Captain Crane, Dr. Jamison and I have been concerned about you. The doctor feels your lack of sleep has made you temporarily unfit for duty; therefore, you are hereby relieved of duty until we return to Pearl Harbor. Additionally we both feel a need for you to be under constant medical supervision."

Lee was stunned. Quickly turning towards the doctor he started to argue and did not see Admiral Nelson motioning Patterson.

"Jamie, I'll admit I'm a little tired, but no way has that affected my ability to command. If you are so concerned about my insomnia I'll take one of your stupid pills tonight, which should put me out for eight hours."

"I'm sorry Captain; it has gone beyond the lack of sleep. I am greatly disturbed by the reason behind your sleeping problem. That's why we sent for a specialist to help you work through your problem. You will remain under the doctor's care 24 /7."

While the skipper and doctor were engaged in their conversation, Patterson helped the new doctor aboard and led the way forward. Lee was unaware of what was occurring behind his back but the other men on watch were trying not to stare at the visitor. The psychiatrist stopped several feet behind the three men and waited.

"A specialist? As in psychiatrist?" Lee spoke in a slightly panicked voice. "I don't need THAT kind of help, I am…"

"Fine?" the psychiatrist finished the sentence.

Lee whirled around and stared open mouthed. Without thinking, he quickly closed the gap between them, grabbed the doctor and drew her into a deep embrace, his lips crushing hers with a smoldering kiss.

Grinning, Nelson turned to the stunned Chip Morton.

"Commander Morton, I'd like you to meet Dr. Baer, Dr. Theodora Baer."

"Dr. Theodore Baer? As in… Teddy… Teddi Baer?"

The three officers stood smiling at the couple still in a deep embrace. Dr. Jamison finally cleared his voice to attract their attention.

"Captain Crane, do you still have any objections to being under constant medical supervision?"

Lee broke away from his **'** teddy bear', blushing.

"Jamie, this is one medical order you don't have to worry about me carrying out to the letter."

Admiral Nelson handed the skipper the box Kowalski had brought aboard. Opening it, Lee discovered a bottle of his favorite Californian wine.

"Captain Crane, I believe you have been relieved of duty, I suggest you retire to your quarters."

"Aye aye Sir!" and grabbing Teddy's hand, they left the control room.

"I guess I would have trouble sleeping by myself if I left a teddy bear like that back at port," Chip wisely commented.


End file.
